


steam

by greymadder (whatisausername)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff, Getting Together, Kuroo is a Flawless Matchmaker, Locker Room Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 16:58:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5213717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatisausername/pseuds/greymadder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>bokuto: why is he so hot<br/>bokuto: why am i so gay<br/>kuroo: LMAO you mean your vice captain right<br/>bokuto: yeah</p><p>The coach blew the whistle for practice to begin, and Bokuto drummed his fingers against the bleachers, awaiting Kuroo’s reply. He was about to walk away, when his phone buzzed in his hand. </p><p>kuroo: i got this bro<br/>bokuto: what<br/>bokuto: wtf does that mean</p><p>Bokuto started to panic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	steam

**Author's Note:**

> this is so fluffy i barfed while writing it

Akaashi leaned down, palms pressed flat against the gym floor. His legs straightened, stretching all along the backs of his calves and thighs nicely.

He inhaled once.

Bokuto did too, sharply.

Akaashi raised up in one fluid motion until his back was arched like a cat’s, arms up above his head. His shirt hiked up just enough, a sliver of pale stomach bared.

Bokuto nibbled his lip, shifting uncomfortably on the bleachers from which he watched his teammate do his warm-up stretches. His eyes caught on the younger boy’s lips, which parted as he let out a long involuntary sigh when his muscles pulled _just right_.

The Fukurodani captain took a _long_ drink of water, not even noticing as it dribbled down his chin.

It wasn’t fair, he thought, that Akaashi could make something like this look so downright _obscene_ —or was it Bokuto, making the whole thing into an ordeal? Maybe it wasn’t fair of him to blame Akaashi, after all.

“Bokuto-san, if you drink too much water before practice you’ll feel sick to your stomach.”

The older boy snapped back to reality, eyes coming to focus on Akaashi’s which were fixed semi-worriedly on him. Redness surfacing across his cheeks, Bokuto slammed down his water bottle a little too quickly and scratched at the back of his neck sheepishly.

“Sorry, distracted.” It wasn’t a lie.

Cocking an eyebrow, Akaashi straightened.

“Are you alright? I thought maybe you wanted to ask me something because -”

_Because I was staring at you like a total creep, yeah._

“N-no, yeah. I’m totally fine. I just – ” Bokuto’s mind raced for a moment, as he sprung back onto his feet, and trotted over to Akaashi. “ – your stretches. You were doing them wrong.”

Akaashi glanced away for a second, and Bokuto wanted to mentally kick himself. He didn’t want to embarrass Akaashi, who had been doing his stretches properly, anyways. Bokuto stood near him, mimicking Akaashi’s stretch, but this time putting his feet a bit further apart.

“You have to, uh, spread your legs a little more.” He came dumbly, wilting a bit at the way the younger boy levelled him with a tentative gaze.

_Spread your legs—smooth._

Bokuto bent down quickly in a demonstration that was more to hide the shame that crept onto his features in the form of a red flush as he mentally kicked himself.

“And, uh. . .point your toes out just a little more.” He made up, staring at the gym floor in front of him and wondering if he could bash his face into it from this angle. Of course, that would be a cowardly way to go, and so he swallowed back his embarrassment and leaned back up. When he had fully straightened up, he found that Akaashi was pursing his lips the way he typically did when he was preparing to call the older boy out on his foolishness. Those lips twisted up a bit, before relenting with a sigh, Akaashi blinking slowly before turning away.

“Of course, Bokuto-san.” The younger boy came, copying Bokuto’s movements and spreading his legs before sweeping back down until his fingers pressed against the floor.

The eyeful of thigh that Bokuto got was enough to make him turn on his heel and make a beeline for his water bottle. If he were a lesser man, his legs would have definitely carried him all the way to the bathroom to dunk his head in the sink.

Bokuto grabbed for his phone – which he kept hidden beneath his jacket during practice, of course – and tapped out a message to the first person he could think of.

_bokuto: bro help me_

The response came quickly enough.

_kuroo: yo_

_bokuto: my sweet innocent kohai_

_bokuto: why is he so hot_

_bokuto: why am i so gay_

_kuroo: LMAO you mean your vice captain right_

_bokuto: yeah_

The coach blew the whistle for practice to begin, and Bokuto drummed his fingers against the bleachers, awaiting Kuroo’s reply. He was about to walk away, when his phone buzzed in his hand.

_kuroo: i got this bro_

_bokuto: what_

_bokuto: wtf does that mean_

“Captain!” One of his teammates called, and Bokuto grimaced, his heart racing. Abandoning his phone, he shook his head. Kuroo probably hadn’t meant anything by it, and was surely just going to suggest some sort of intentionally ridiculous and ‘foolproof’ plan just to screw with Bokuto.

“Alright, let’s get this started!” Bokuto turned on his heel, his face splitting into a grin as he shoved everything not-volleyball far away into the back of his mind.

For the next hour or so, Bokuto’s determination to remain focused on practice hardly faltered; only once did the Fukurodani captain spectacularly receive a serve with his face because his eyes were too busy oogling his setter, who had been innocently wiping sweat from his brow with a pink flush spread across his cheeks. If that wasn’t an accomplishment, Bokuto didn’t know what was.

“Play like you did today, and we’ll wreck at our next match.” Bokuto grinned, clapping the boys on either side of him on the back, as the team huddled close for the end of practice meeting. He gave a quick debriefing of the team they would be playing against, reminding everyone to _watch those combination attacks._

With the squeak of sneakers against the polished gym floor, everyone broke off in separate ways to gather their things or shower off in the locker rooms. Bokuto himself sauntered off, whistling and swiping his gym bag from the bleachers and making his way to the locker room.

“You gonna take a shower, Akaashi?” Bokuto called back over his shoulder. The boy in question barely glanced up from his phone.

“Maybe in a second.” He replied, his attention obviously taken by whatever it was lit up on his screen.

The captain shrugged, pushing open the door and making his way to the showers.

He was pleased enough to find that no one was interested in lingering long in the locker room, all of them departing by the time he had stripped out of his jersey and wrapped a towel around his waist. That was good – it meant he could sing in the shower as loudly and exuberantly as he pleased, without being judged.

Stepping into the stall and turning on the water, he scooted to the side until the stream of water was nice and warm, dragging up waves of heavy steam that clouded everything. Bokuto ducked beneath it, letting the hot water run over his scalp and down his back, the tension melting away and being whisked down the drain along with it. He felt his muscles relax, his mind going on idle as he scrubbed beneath his arms and hummed a few off notes of whatever tune was stuck in his head.

Before he had a chance to break into full-on song, he was interrupted by the sound of the locker room door opening and closing.

Damn it.

Sighing, Bokuto finished up his shower quickly and shut off the water.

“Shower’s all yours.” He came, wrapping a towel about his waist and shaking the water droplets from his hair, which now hung around his face and in his eyes. When he tugged back the curtain his eyes fell on Akaashi, who was sitting on the bench with something unreadable etched across his features that made Bokuto swallow hard.

“Thank you, Bokuto-san.” The younger boy replied quietly, and older boy felt his chest grow tight at the way the ends of Akaashi’s hair curled from the dampness that hung in the air, and how some of those black strands stuck attractively to his brow and cheeks.

“No problem.” Willing himself to look away, Bokuto swiped his gym bag from the floor and plopped it on the end of the bench, fishing through it to find his sweatpants. Just as his fingers fell over the article of clothing, Akaashi turned suddenly, his eyebrows furrowed and distress evident in every part of his countenance.

Right away, Bokuto knew he wasn’t just imagining the tension the in the room.

“Bokuto-san – ” Shoving his phone right up in front of the other’s face, Akaashi fixed the older boy with a stern look, “ – please explain this.”

The older boy felt something not unlike his stomach turning into a black hole – which probably would have been fantastic right then, because at least it would swallow him up and he’d be dead, or sent through a wormhole to another dimension. Perhaps that dimension would be a far kinder one where he hadn’t ever befriended Kuroo Tetsurou and consequently had his entire life ruined via text message.

Instead, he was forced to drift through an abyss of pure, unbridled shame as his eyes dragged across the words on the screen.

_[unknown number]: my sources tell me that you have a secret admirer_

_[unknown number]: it’s bokuto_

_[unknown number]: and by sources I mean he told me_

_[unknown number]: btw this is kuroo tetsurou. the really sexy one from nekoma ;)_

_[unknown number]: but yeah bokuto wants to bang you_

_[unknown number]: and probably take you out to dinner and hold your hand_

_[unknown number]: so you should definitely hop on that literally and figuratively_

An eternity passed between them, Bokuto glancing between Akaashi and the screen of his phone, the only functioning parts of his brain formulating all the ways in which he was going to maim Kuroo. Eventually, the younger boy cleared his throat, his face composed yet oddly stiff in a way that Bokuto could tell was not normal.

“If Kuroo-san meant this as a joke, then it really isn’t funny.” He finally came, the phone dropping into his lap. Clawing fingers through his hair, Bokuto looked down at Akaashi. Ah, he felt a little bad, unable to shake the feeling that the younger boy was…distraught? Licking his lips nervously, Bokuto tried to formulate a response.

“No, he didn’t – yeah, he was joking, but I’m sure he just got the wrong idea and wasn’t trying to offend and I probably said some things and he was being dumb – “ Bokuto paused his rambling for a moment, wondering why the hell he was defending Kuroo.

“So you said something he interpreted incorrectly?” Akaashi interjected, trying to make a stab at clarity in the midst of the older boy’s nervous babbling. Bokuto swore he saw disappointment flash across the other’s features, and his gut twisted up. His eyes fixed on the corners of Akaashi’s lips, which were pulled into a light frown.

“Not exactly? I mean, maybe I didn’t word myself well and it came off totally wrong. . .”

 _God,_ Akaashi’s lips were so soft looking, and wet from the steam that hung in the air. It made it difficult for Bokuto to breathe. He felt light-headed, the damp heat sinking into his throat and making him stumble over words even more than he already was.

“ . . . but either way, this is definitely all my fault. So I’m really sorry, Akaashi. I’ll probably punch him in the face too and make him apologize for being a weirdo.” Bokuto’s face was burning now, as well as scrunched up in an attempt to think about anything other than how badly he wanted to kiss Akaashi, and how he could totally go for it right now and –

“See you tomorrow, Akaashi.” Bokuto forced out, thoughts silenced and shoved aside by the only slivers of self-restraint left inside of the older boy. He slung his sweatpants over his shoulder and turned to walk out the door, but was stopped by fingers wrapped about his wrist.

For a moment their eyes met, Akaashi’s dark and feline, his lips parted like there was something he wanted to say. Bokuto’s heart thudded in his chest, his own eyes raptly clinging to every last detail of the younger boy’s expression. Was this it? Did Akaashi feel the same? The older boy’s mind raced as he prepared himself—

“You’re still in a towel.” Akaashi finally came, and Bokuto felt the sharp sting of his heart shattering into a million pieces, an almost palpable shadow of dejection hanging over him.

There was a slight laugh, and Bokuto’s eyes dropped down to Akaashi’s mouth, realizing that the frown had turned into a small, shy smile, so subtle that he feared if he blinked, it would disappear.

“Bokuto-san, you are not subtle.” The words were barely off Akaashi’s tongue before the younger boy was lifting off the seat just enough to press a light, closed-mouth kiss against Bokuto’s lips.  

At first, Bokuto couldn’t mentally slice through the haze the clouded his mind, the confusion and the surprise mixing up with the abundance of emotional turmoil that was running in a rampant, hormonal rage inside his head. Luckily his instincts, and the last coherent part of him, led him to tilt his head and kiss back, eyes sliding shut as the war going on inside his head faded to a gentle buzz. It was warm and constant, just like the soft mouth against his own, and just like the fingers working up the back of his neck and timidly sliding through his wet hair to find a grip. When those fingers curled against Bokuto’s scalp, Akaashi tilted his face to the side until the kiss was deepened to the point that Bokuto’s tongue was boldly swiping across the younger boy’s lower lip.

Akaashi parted his lips and the older boy heard, or rather _felt_ Akaashi mutter his name, breathy syllables that sent hot puffs rolling over his lips. Too eagerly, Bokuto licked up into Akaashi’s mouth, and the older boy felt him jump a bit beneath his hands. He moved to tilt the boy’s chin up just a bit, recoiling and kissing him properly one last time, as if in an apology for rushing things.

Bokuto was the first to pull away, the balmy, stifling air he was inhaling through his nostrils not allowing him to go any further. His heart was soaring though, and his desire to flee had diminished somewhat. Akaashi had kissed him, and he felt confidence flood his chest.

“Well, that went better than I expected.” Bokuto breathed out, taking a seat next to Akaashi on the bench. He was about to continue, to break off into some stream of nervous chatter. The younger boy seemed to anticipate it before it bubbled up, however, and pressed his lips against Bokuto’s once more.

Bokuto decided he liked being shut up this way, and so he swallowed his words and returned the pressure eagerly. This time, Akaashi parted his lips, an open invitation that Bokuto gladly took advantage of, once more sliding his tongue inside. He went slowly this time, more experimental and letting the other boy get a feel for the rhythm of it; he even caught on somewhat. Bokuto realized that Akaashi’s inexperienced kisses were charmingly bad—and yet still, they had him melting against the other boy’s lips, blood running hot in every direction. 

Their mouths worked together faster this time, hotter, wetter, and far more energetic than before. Arms slid into place around one another, pulling the other close but never staying in one place for long. Akaashi’s hands splayed through Bokuto’s hair and down over his shoulders, feeling and touching as the older boy did the same, using Akaashi’s pale thighs as a track to skate his palms across, up and over to grip the small of his back. When he _squeezed_ , Akaashi shivered and leaned back.

When they broke apart this time, it was only for a second for Akaashi to be pulled into Bokuto’s lap and held tight before they were closing in again, this time with small moans slipping past lips and into one another’s mouths. Bokuto tried to ignore the way his cock was taking interest, mentally chanting a mantra of _don’t get a boner don’t get a boner._ He must have gripped Akaashi too tightly, because the boy gasped, his hands smoothing across the firm biceps that were wrapped around his waist. Bokuto’s arousal spiked dangerously, his pulse quickening until he could barely think. When Akaashi turned to the side to get the breath back in his lungs, Bokuto couldn’t resist as he ducked down a mouthed against the pale, exposed jaw, pressing hot kisses down, down.

The boy was _melting_ in his arms now, and so Bokuto continued, until he was stopped by the fabric of Akaashi’s shirt. In a split second, Akaashi made the executive decision to tug it off and over his head. It landed somewhere on the floor behind them.

Bokuto balked a bit, eyes going between Akaashi’s flushed face and the shirt lying on the floor.

“Are we. . .” He trailed off, as Akaashi looked down at him, his eyes lidded yet shy.

“I still need to take a shower…” He came quietly, fingers curling against Bokuto’s arms. His voice tapered off, his tone holding the subtle implication of something more.

“Oh, alright.” Bokuto began, before it hit him. “O-oh, you mean. . . yeah. God, yes. Definitely.”

In a moment, Bokuto had gathered Akaashi into his arms and hoisted him up, stumbling past the curtain and into the shower stall. The younger boy was a bit disappointed when his feet touched the ground, but one feeling was quickly replaced by another, warm hands disappearing up the legs of his shorts, and a warmer mouth pressing against his own gently. He felt Bokuto’s hands spread up the bare expanse of his thighs until they groped at Akaashi’s ass through his briefs. The younger boy started at the suddenness of the action, his eyes going a bit wide in surprise.

“S-Sorry…” Bokuto recoiled instantly, nibbling at his lower lip guiltily. Akaashi sighed, his lips twisting to hide his amusement as he draped his arms over Bokuto’s shoulders.

“If I want you to stop,” He started, eyes narrowed and staring hard in a way that probably wasn’t half as sensual as Bokuto took it to be, his mouth going dry as he hung onto the boy’s words.

“—I’ll make sure to tell you.” Akaashi finished, leaning in to kiss the other boy and smiling as he felt him relax against him. Bokuto was so warm, Akaashi thought fleetingly, his mind going a little blank when those hands slid back over his hips.

“ – Should probably turn the water on so no one hears.” Bokuto mumbled, his teeth tugging at the younger boy’s lower lip. Nodding idly and leaning into the other boy’s touch, it took a moment for it to register with Akaashi what Bokuto was implying.

“R-right.” Trembling thumbs hooked in the band of both his shorts and his underwear, dragging both down and over his hips. When Bokuto’s hands closed over his, helping to ease them down at a teasing pace far slower than Akaashi preferred, the boy’s face grew hot. In one quick movement he freed his hands, letting Bokuto finish the job and he reached forward and tugged at the towel that hung loosely from the older boy’s hips.

Akaashi wouldn’t admit to licking his lips at the sight of Bokuto’s cock springing free, already painfully hard. He had already guessed that Bokuto wasn’t lacking in that specific area, what with sharing a locker room and all – not to mention the prominent bulge he’d been sporting with the towel wrapped around his waist, or the fact that Akaashi had been practically sitting on it only moment ago.

Now, seeing him like this was something else entirely. Swallowing lightly as his eyes chased a drop of precum that slid down Bokuto’s shaft, Akaashi shivered and forced himself to look away. Instead he kicked his bottoms off to the side, before reaching out to turn on the water.

He felt overly exposed as the sound of water hitting the tile behind them rang in his ears – and the way Bokuto stared at him wasn’t helping. He attempted to shift the older boy’s attention away with a kiss. It was pleasantly successful, but soon enough pleasant changed to heated, eager, and edging on desperate. Their hands and tongues moved hotly together as lukewarm water spilled over Bokuto’s back and shoulders, splashing onto Akaashi. It didn’t take long for the older boy to be kissing everywhere but the other boy’s mouth, Akaashi’s knuckles white and gripping the metal shower bar like his life depended on it as the older boy descended his body, mouthing hotly down.  

“Ah, Bokuto-san. . .” Akaashi came, his voice barely a whisper as Bokuto buried his head between the other boy’s thighs, kissing all across them and chasing with his tongue the droplets of water that fell from his hair and over the pale expanse of flesh. Eventually, that tongue circled up and around Akaashi’s cock, teasing him until the other’s brows were knit in frustration.

“Bokuto-san.” He came impatiently, and the older boy laughed and grinned up at Akaashi.

“Up?” Bokuto offered, his fingers tapping gently behind the younger boy’s knee. Taking the suggestion, Akaashi lifted his knee and allowed the other to hike it up and over his shoulder. Letting out a low, choked sob, Akaashi was taken aback at how quickly Bokuto took advantage of the position, taking his cock in his mouth and sucking him hard.

Bokuto easily hooked other leg over his shoulder without assistance, the younger boy already too wrapped up in stifling his moans as that hot mouth sank further down around him and began to bob. He pulled back, licking up Akaashi’s shaft once and tightening his grip on the writhing body above him.

“You don’t have to be so formal, Akaashi,” Bokuto began, mouthing along the other boy’s cock and stopping at the base, before motioning for Akaashi to tilt his hips up. The younger boy complied, gripping harder and spreading his legs involuntarily as his hips raised slightly. “ – but if you insist, you should call me ‘senpai’! That’d be kind of kinky.”

Akaashi didn’t have time to verbally respond before he was biting down hard on the flesh of his palm, trying not to moan as he bucked back against Bokuto’s tongue, which swiped eagerly over his hole. Instead, he settled on digging his heel into Bokuto’s back, which only spurred the boy on further. Fingers curled bruisingly into Akaashi’s hips, holding him there as his tongue worked the younger boy open.

“Bokuto-senpai – “ Akaashi blurted out, his voice higher than he would’ve liked, resounding in a pathetic whine as he bucked against Bokuto’s face. He felt the older boy stop - almost whimpered from the loss of _whatever_ Bokuto was doing with his tongue – and turn up to him, eyebrows arched and a terribly rakish grin on his face.

“You like when your senpai uses his tongue?” Bokuto leered at him, his smile splitting so wide across his face, his eyes glinting impishly through the wet mess of his bangs. He was obviously entirely too pleased with himself. 

“If you say something like that again, I’m leaving.” Akaashi deadpanned, fighting back the burn that prickled behind his eyes as he stared down at Bokuto. His expression softened some as his eyes raked across the older’s boy’s face. Akaashi wouldn’t lie – Bokuto looked amazing like this, all disheveled and an absolute hot mess. He was suddenly glad that Bokuto always gelled his hair into that ridiculous style; this version of Bokuto was one he wanted to keep for himself and _oh god,_ that mess of hair buried between his thighs once more and he could only whine and grip tighter with his legs as Bokuto’s hand left his thigh.

It trailed down and back, until suddenly that hot tongue wasn’t the only thing prodding inside him. Two digits instead pressed, slicked with saliva and sliding into him semi-easily. The sound that tore from Akaashi’s mouth was enough to make Bokuto pause, face turning up to the younger boy but this time without a trace of his usually silly, joking demeanor.

“That was the hottest thing I’ve ever heard, Akaashi.” Bokuto looked as serious as a threat, eyes wide and marveling up at Akaashi like he was the greatest thing he’d ever seen. The burn in his cheeks was unbearable as Akaashi looked away, unable to maintain eye contact with the older boy if he was going to stare at him like _that._

In no time, Bokuto’s fingers were moving once more, curling up and into the boy and feeling around until—

“ _B-Bokut—oooh—“_ The older boy’s fingers bumped against his prostate, and Akaashi blurted out Bokuto’s name once more, the last syllable breaking off into a long, drawn out moan that was far too obscene to have come from someone like him.

Akaashi’s hand flew to his mouth to stifle it, an embarrassed flush flooding behind his features and lighting them up an intense shade of crimson.

“Oh my god.” Bokuto breathed, burying his face against Akaashi’s thigh as his fingers stopped once more. Akaashi’s heart was pounding in his chest as he felt himself being lowered back down, and he was confused as to what was happening when the older boy took him on his arms and buried his face in the wet mess of Akaashi’s hair.

They stood like that for a second, Bokuto faceplanted and short-circuiting against his head as Akaashi awkwardly tried to ignore the boner pressed against his hip. Had he broken Bokuto?

After a moment he cleared his throat, hand gripping the older boy by his upper arm and jostling him a bit.

“Ah. . .are you alright?” He questioned, his voice lower than he intended. Bokuto turned his head up, looking at Akaashi with bleary eyes. His face was beet-red, his lips pressed together in one of the most pathetic, pained expressions he’d ever seen on just about anyone.

 _What’s wrong with him…_ Akaashi thought, slightly taken aback.

“I’m sorry, I need a second.” Bokuto said, leaning back and rubbing the back of his neck bashfully. “If you make any more noises like that—“

Akaashi’s eyes cut quickly down to Bokuto’s arousal, his eyes widening in realization.

“—I seriously almost came just from your voice.”

Akaashi balked a bit, mouth opening and closing as he scrambled for words because _apologizing_ was certainly out of the question because Bokuto was anything but put-off by the lewd noises he’d dragged out of the younger boy. He simply looked down, his eyes burning like his head was full of the steam that curled around them.

“Yeah, just. . .give me a second.” Bokuto came, pushing out of the shower and making a beeline for his gym bag, which was positioned precariously on the edge of the bench. Akaashi felt himself melt against the white tile wall of the shower, a hand coming up to cover his mouth as that flushed, apologetic grin flashed in his mind, making his heart race.

 _Cute_ , he thought for a second, smiling to himself. A whole array of adjectives flashed in his mind—talented, strong, funny, attractive, moody, immature—all of them making the heat in his cheeks worsen because he had it _bad_ for the boy in front of him.

He watched Bokuto fumble around in his bag, shoving items this way and that and cursing himself for not being more organized. There was something charming about it, the way he got frustrated, glancing up apologetically at the other boy, flashing a big grin. Their eyes snagged on each other’s once, this time without breaking contact as their expressions softened.

“I want to be inside you so badly.” Bokuto whispered, biting back his lower lip as his shoulders fell almost in defeat. Akaashi’s heart thumped in his chest, though his attention was quickly turned to the gym bag that was slowly sliding off the bench, unbeknownst to the taller boy who seemed to have forgotten all about it.

“Bokuto-san—“ His eyebrows flew up, a hand reaching out in an attempt to warn him. Bokuto seemed to misread the gesture, reeling back with his hands up and his face burning.

“S-sorry! I really shouldn’t say gross things like tha—“

“—your bag—” Akaashi’s voice tapered off, his fingers recoiling in the futility of it as the bag crashed to the ground, contents spilling out across the floor. A can of deodorant clattered metallically against the floor, rolling off and colliding noisily with a row of lockers.

Akaashi winced as Bokuto slapped a palm against his forehead, dragging it down.

The younger boy sucked his lip back into his mouth, unable to stop the slight laughter that bubbled out of him. It wasn’t a loud or even a hearty laugh – just a light, breathy sound that accompanied the shaking of his shoulders.

Bokuto decided that it was the greatest sound he’d ever heard, his frustration melting away into a subtle embarrassment as he shoved his things back into his bag. As he did so his fingers closed over what he’d been searching for—the perhaps overly-hopeful condom and lube he always kept on hand, lest he ever find himself in the _good_ kind of sticky situation.  He grinned triumphantly at himself for his forward-thinking, standing up and making his way back to Akaashi, making sure to tug the curtain closed behind him.

The two blinked at each other for a moment, Bokuto pursing his lips as he tried to think of the least-awkward way of saying _“alright, let’s have sex now”_. He quickly found that there _wasn’t_ an un-awkward way of saying that, though soon after he discovered that he didn’t have to as Akaashi placed his hands on the older boy’s shoulders and walked him back. The second Bokuto’s back hit the wall, the younger boy was dropping to his knees, red dusting across his features as he took Bokuto’s length in his hand, and started to stroke him.

“You don’t have to do that, Akaashi—iii—oh—” Bokuto’s protest was cut off when a pair of lips pressed experimentally against the head of his cock, before parting a sinking down over it. Akaashi’s mouth was _so hot_ , Bokuto thought as he ran a hand through his hair, raking back his bangs and watching his shaft slide further past those lips. _Oh god, oh god, oh god—_

Akaashi popped off with a light gasp, sparing a glance up at Bokuto and smirking before taking him in his mouth once again, this time with his fingers working what he couldn't fit inside. Fingers squeezing and head bobbing softly, Akaashi took him a bit deeper every time, until he felt Bokuto’s cock bump against the back of his throat.

He didn’t gag, and Bokuto thought his brain might explode from the realization that, unlike his kissing, there was nothing charmingly awkward about the way Akaashi gave head—he was downright _amazing_ at it. Bokuto suppressed a groan when an involuntary buck of his hips had the younger boy moaning around his length.

“God…” Bokuto breathed as his head lolled off to the side, his vision hazy as he allowed himself to indulge for just a moment with fingers curling in damp, black hair as he thrusted softly into the boy’s mouth. He could easily come like this, he thought, reluctantly pulling Akaashi off of him. The boy’s lips disconnected with a light pop, a string of saliva trailing from his tongue to the head of Bokuto’s cock.

Akaashi was in the midst of wiping his mouth against the back of his hand when he was tugged upwards, and into a kiss. They kissed sloppily as Bokuto’s fingers fumbled with the condom, tearing the foil and tossing it to side, making a mental note to pick it up later as he rolled it down and over his cock. Pulling back, gold eyes flicked up, reading a bit of nervousness in the dark ones that stared back at him, heavy and lidded.

Bokuto breathed in a shaky breath, realizing that Akaashi wasn’t the only one who was nervous. He smiled softly, leaning in and kissing the boy reassuringly as he slicked himself up. The small bottle of lube was capped and dropped carelessly, clattering against the tile and rolling off to the side as it was forgotten. Bokuto instead focused on the way Akaashi responded eagerly to his touch, allowing the older boy to hoist him up once more and walk him back.

With an attempt at a distracting kiss, Bokuto caught Akaashi's lips against his own as he guided himself in slowly. It was difficult, the older boy’s brows knit apologetically as he swallowed down the pained gasps that Akaashi hissed out. He was about to pull back, to say that they could stop—

“Bokuto,” Akaashi breathed out, his voice a whisper against the other boy’s lips, “Stop panicking.”

With a shudder, Bokuto nodded, kissing down Akaashi’s throat as he pressed further, until he was almost entirely sheathed inside.

The younger boy felt his heartrate pick up considerably, the organ thudding frantically in his chest as strong arms held him there, pinned against the wall of the shower.

The older boy let his head fall against a slick shoulder, the pale skin flushed with excitement as he tried to keep himself from moving. Akaashi’s cheek was pressed against the wet mess of Bokuto’s hair, his chest heaving as he tried to keep his breathing level in the stifling atmosphere of the shower. It was so much – Bokuto’s cock stretching him wide, the heat working him in all the right ways.

After a moment, his nails scraped against the nape of Bokuto’s neck, signaling for him tomove. They gripped there, tightening as the older boy pulled his hips back, his eyes rolling back from the hot pull around his cock. When he bucked back up, one of those hands left his neck, flying to its owner’s mouth and stifling a sob. Bokuto gritted his teeth, feeling the slightest bit guilty at the way his body reacted to the sound.

“If you need a second. . .” Bokuto began, digging his fingers into Akaashi’s thighs further, trying to make his last shred of restraint go a little further. He lifted his head to look at the younger boy, and regretted it instantly. The sight of wet curls framing the dark, sultry eyes that were narrowed and set against the deep flush that colored the usually pale skin—it was too much, especially when those eyes cut shyly down, as if trying to hide from Bokuto’s awed expression.

“Please don’t make me wait and longer, Bokuto-san.” Akaashi requested, his voice as level and polite as it always was. The older boy swallowed his hesitation, filing a mental note to have Akaashi work on making his bedroom voice distinguishable from his normal tone, lest Bokuto start popping a boner any time the younger boy spoke to him.

Experimentally, Bokuto drew back his hips and thrusted once, relishing in the sigh that slipped from between Akaashi’s fingers. He did it again, and again, until the younger boy was wrapping his legs around tighter, as if urging Bokuto to drop the overly cautious approach and just _fuck him._

Bokuto had no problem in complying, it seemed, as they quickly set into a rhythm that had Akaashi bouncing against the wall of the shower. With each thrust, the pain seemed to melt away until Akaashi’s eyes were rolling back, teeth digging into his lower lip as he tried to keep his moans from echoing through the locker room. He dug his heels into the backs of Bokuto’s thighs, urging him to move _harder, faster, anything_ against him, until his ass was slapping wetly against the older boy’s thighs each time Bokuto’s cock buried itself inside of him.

“It’s good, huh?” Bokuto asked, his mouth moving on its own as the rest of him was transfixed on the boy in his arms, who was struggling to bite back the rhythmic moans that were being forced out of him by hard thrusts. Akaashi just nodded, his lips parting just enough to whimper slightly as Bokuto’s cock started to hit him just right. His eyes widened, as if he was only just realizing that oh _god_ , they were fucking in the gym bathroom, moaning and grasping at each other like they didn’t have an ounce of shame in them.

It was an entirely new breed of shameless—no, it _transcended_ shameless, and Bokuto loved it. He loved holding Akaashi in his arms, watching him lose his composure as he was fucked hard into the shower wall, gasping and writhing and slick with sweat and steam. The younger boy certainly wasn’t complaining either, though he also wasn’t ready to admit that he, too, was excited by this kind of lewd thing, despite how obvious it was.

Bokuto leaned forward, unable to keep himself from mashing his lips against Akaashi’s, his body forcing the younger boy flush against the tile wall, his body sliding up against it each time Bokuto slammed into him.

“Nnn—ah, right there--!” Akaashi moaned, his words muffled against Bokuto’s mouth as the older boy licked up into his own. He kissed back fiercely, his eagerness and growing desperation twisting up in his gut as he felt his orgasm drag closer. The new angle had Bokuto’s cock pounding into him so much deeper, splitting him wider and filling him to the point that he felt like he shouldn’t have been able to breathe. Of course he could, however—that much was evident in how many loud gasps the older boy was swallowing up, letting them mingle with his own pleasured groans as he too began to near his end.    

The hands fisted tightly in his hair slid down to his shoulder, pressing against him lightly. Bokuto didn’t slow down, but instead ceased his assault on the younger boy’s lips reluctantly; his tongue still flicked out over his lips, gathering the sweet taste of the other boy’s mouth that lingered there.

“My-my legs,” gasped Akaashi, his shoulders heaving and his head lolling off to the side, “turn me around—“

Bokuto could feel the younger boy’s thighs quivering in his grip, and he knew that the legs wrapped around him wouldn’t hold for much longer. He consented, his chest puffing out just slightly as he pulled out; he was more than a little pleased with himself for being able to have rendered the other boy so boneless.

They readjusted quickly, and in seconds he was pressing Akaashi back up against the wall, this time with his broad chest pressed against Akaashi’s back, and his arms curling around the younger boy’s waist to support him. Just as his cock slid fully back into the warm, slick body that was bucking back against him, the door to the bathroom opened, and a pair of sneakered shoes squeaked against the floor.

“Yo, Bokuto, is that you in the shower?” The boy called, coming to a stop only a few feet from the thin, opaque shower curtain that was the only thing standing between him and the potential of getting an eyeful of his captain buried to the hilt inside of his vice captain.

They both instantly recognized the voice as belonging to Konoha, and Akaashi exchanged a panicked glance with Bokuto, who fumbled a bit in silence as if trying to force out words that just wouldn’t come. After a moment of that, he cleared his throat.

“Mm, yeah. What’s up?” The older boy finally managed, forcing his voice to remain level.

“I was just wondering if you’d seen Akaashi.”

 _Yeah, I’ve seen him alright,_ Bokuto thought as his brows arched in amusement at that, ignoring the annoyed glance that Akaashi sent his way.

“He left already, I think.”

There was a grunt, as Konoha set something down against the bench.

“He left all of his things here, which is a little unlike him.”

This time it was Akaashi who reacted, burying his face against the shower wall as his embarrassment reached unspeakable levels. Bokuto grinned a bit at the reaction, as a terrible idea formed inside his head.

“He probably ran off and left it,” Bokuto started, reaching a hand up and curling it around Akaashi’s mouth. The action confused the younger boy at first, before he felt the cock inside him ease out a few inches, and silent realization hit him. Bokuto met the frantic look Akaashi shot him with a wide, rakish grin, his eyes never leaving the other boy’s as he called out, “—He was really worried about some test he has tomorrow.”

“Ha, seriously?!” Konoha started with a snort. “He doesn’t usually get worked up about that sort of thing, being the whole smart-organized type.”

Bokuto snorted softly as well, but only because Akaashi looked everything but _organized_ right now, all but melting in the older boy’s arms as he fucked him slowly, grinding in mercilessly with every thrust. The younger boy’s head was spinning now, set to burst and not even daring to _breathe_ as he clawed at Bokuto’s hips. He wasn’t sure whether he wanted him to stop or keep going, until a well-placed thrust had the head of the older boy’s cock bumping up against his prostate, and made Akaashi lean heavily towards the latter option.

“Yeah, definitely.” Bokuto came, cringing at such a half-assed reply. Konoha didn’t seem to notice, his steps carrying him a little ways back towards the door.

“Ah, well, whatever. His bag and water bottle are on the bench. You two live near each other so I thought it wouldn’t be a problem for you to bring it to him. Anyways, later.”

“It’s not a problem at all,” Bokuto bit out, “See you tomorrow, Konoha.”

The sound of the door opening had the pair exhaling, but the sound caught in their throats as the voice rang out again.

“By the way, stop taking such ridiculously long showers after practice. It looks like fucking Silent Hill in here with all the steam.” Konoha clicked his tongue in disapproval, before the door swung shut.

Bokuto’s hand slipped from Akaashi’s mouth, instead moving quickly down to the younger boy’s cock and stroking it once, twice, picking up the pace with his thrusts until they matched.

“Ah! Bokuto-san, that—nnn!—was completely—mmmf!” A pair of lips crashing against his silenced him quickly, the press of them still intoxicating and overwhelming enough to have Akaashi returning it eagerly, even at the awkward angle. If anything, it made it better, their lips meshing and bumping together in an uncoordinated manner as they clawed their way to release with newfound urgency.

Akaashi was the first to come, the near squeak of a restrained cry punctuating the way his arm reached back and tangled in Bokuto’s hair. With a sharp groan, the older boy fucked him through it until he was spilling over his hand, gasping Bokuto’s name as he did so.

The older boy focused on the way Akaashi drew out the last syllable of his name into a series of breathy gasps that hitched along with his breath each time Bokuto’s cock had him bumping up against the wall. He hardly needed the encouragement though, with how tight and hot he was, convulsing around his cock. Bokuto pulled the boy’s spasming hips back against him, his own orgasm starting to tug at him from the pit of his stomach.

“Nn—Akaashi—“ Bokuto moaned, forehead pressed against the younger boy’s slick shoulder, messying his bangs. His own hips were stuttering as he started to come, and he was powerless to keep himself from bucking forwards and burying himself inside of Akaashi, thick arms wrapping around the younger boy’s slender waist and holding him close.

“ . . .Bokuto.” Akaashi’s voice was low as he winced slightly from how deep the twitching length had gone inside his now-oversensitive body. He didn’t mind, really, once everything slowed down and he found himself content to be pressed against the shower wall, the usually cold tile now warmed considerably by both the water and their body heat. He let his head fall forward in the mess of black and white streaked hair, panting and inhaling the dampened smell of sweat and the spiced fragrance of Bokuto’s shampoo.

There was something a little unbelievable about the whole thing that they both felt, remaining there like they were frozen with minds reeling from a mix of the orgasms and the general strangeness of the situation.

Strange as it may be, Akaashi couldn’t stop smiling, his cheeks lighting up in a manner entirely different when he felt Bokuto begin to kiss a line up his shoulder. The soft, wet press of lips trailed further until it was right beneath his ear. The arms curled around him loosened momentarily, Bokuto slipping out of him. Akaashi’s breath hitched for just a second, and Bokuto’s eyes fluttered wide at the sound of it.

Abnormally quiet, Bokuto whirled Akaashi—who was still light-headed—around and tugged him into the stream of now lukewarm water. Their foreheads pressed together, and Akaashi found himself looking through a wet curtain of two-toned bangs and into a pair of frighteningly gold eyes. He gulped, licking his lips as those arms wrapped around him once more, pinning his arms to his side.

“Well, so, that was pretty cool.” Bokuto muttered, Akaashi furrowing his brows at the choice of words. He kind of wished Bokuto hadn’t broken the silence, but then again, it was a very Bokuto-like thing to say. In its own way, it was charming, Akaashi thought; It was quickly followed up by an incredulous thought of _what is wrong with me_.

“I got you all dirty, though,” He came apologetically, kissing Akaashi’s lips, “—Good thing we’re in the shower.”

“I don’t think water will get rid of this kind of dirt, Bokuto-san.” Akaashi said flatly, almost cringing at the lameness of his own joke. The older boy barked a laugh, before burying his head back in the crook of the other boy’s neck.

“I’m sorry. . .” He whined, and Akaashi smirked. As if the older boy had anything to be sorry for.

 “It was pretty hot when Konoha came in, too. . .” Bokuto trailed off, his head dipping down to kiss beneath his jaw and down his neck, as if distracted by the way Akaashi’s had gulped at his words.

“It was. . .nerve-wracking.” The younger boy came, his eyes flitting downwards as he blushed. Bokuto hugged him harder, his lips pausing for just a moment.

“Sorry for getting carried away.” Bokuto laughed, detaching himself from Akaashi and bending down to pick up the bottle of lube and the discarded foil packet that were now gathered around the drain, swept there by the flow of water that had begun to run cold. The older boy pushed out of the shower, presumably to get dressed.

Akaashi let his head fall forward into the stream of water, actually glad for the cool temperature. It seemed to stave off the feeling of heat that prickled behind his eyes, like coals smoldering just beneath his skin. He brought a hand to comb through his hair, pushing it back and rolling his shoulders. His brain was simply _buzzing_ , his nerves alight as he shut off the water and made his way out of the shower.

Steam still hung heavily in the air, though it seemed to be dissipating quickly. He toweled himself off, his eyes lingering on the sight of Bokuto’s muscled back, arms up as he struggled to tug his shirt on over his damp skin. He swallowed, changing into his own clothes, which clung to him a bit uncomfortably because of the steamy atmosphere in the locker room.

“So, um. . .” Bokuto’s voice cut through the silence that neither had really meant to let settle over them. Akaashi looked up as he shouldered his bag onto his back, eyebrows arched as he waited for the boy blinking owlishly at him to say something.

“. . .Date me?” He asked a bit sheepishly, tilting his head to the side, his untamed mess of hair dripping flecks of water against his clothes as he scratched at the corner of his mouth.

“…Yeah, sure.” Akaashi replied, his response muttered low as pink spread across his cheeks. It seemed entirely too casual, yet somehow it fit perfectly. Bokuto’s face lit up as he lunged for the younger boy’s hand, seizing it in his own.

“Awesome!” He cheered, pumping the air with his fist as he dragged Akaashi out the door, the latter panicking somewhat because their fingers were still intertwined. He closed his eyes, swallowing back the butterflies in his stomach and allowing himself to be pulled along.

They didn’t encounter anyone for a long while as they walked home, and so Akaashi allowed himself to drift a little closer in the cover of the darkness, leaning into Bokuto’s warmth and letting his cheek press against his shoulder.

Bokuto’s phone buzzed, and the older boy fished in his pocket with his free hand, pulling it out and unlocking the screen with a swipe of his thumb. He chuckled, and Akaashi couldn’t help but glance at the screen, grimacing slightly at what he saw. 

_kuroo: you can thank me later lol_

There was another message that had arrived roughly forty-five minutes later.

_kuroo: so did I ruin your life yet_

_kuroo: the lack of response is either really good or really bad and IDK which it is_

_kuroo: omg definitely good because he couldve already kicked both our asses in this length of time_

_kuroo: be safe and use protection kids_

Akaashi snorted just a bit as he read the messaged Bokuto was typing out.

_bokuto: you and i are going out for ramen and im buying bro ilu_

The reply came back startlingly fast, Bokuto barely having time to flash Akaashi a dumb grin before his phone was buzzing again in his hand.

_kuroo: LMAO GET IT BOKUTO_

Resisting the urge to roll his eyes, Akaashi instead glanced up at the older boy’s face, the warm, fluttery feeling appearing once more in his stomach at how _content_ Bokuto looked. The tips of his ears were flushed red, the smile on his face unfaltering as he shoved his phone back in his pocket.

Bokuto’s eyes cut down to Akaashi, giving him a sidelong glance. They held the contact for a long moment, neither of them saying anything. Suddenly, Akaashi wanted to kiss Bokuto again, and—

Akaashi was startled by the buzzing of his own phone, which he quickly pulled from the pocket of his jacket. It was a message from the same unknown number as earlier—Kuroo’s number, of course. He swiped to open the text.

_unknown number: you make him really happy, btw._

Akaashi’s expression softened as he tapped out a short response.

_akaashi: thank you, kuroo-san._

He pressed send and pocketed his phone, hiding the burning of his cheeks as he buried his face against Bokuto’s shoulder once more.

 

  

**Author's Note:**

> unfortunately the title "two wet dorks fumbling in the shower while another dork cackles madly over his phone miles away" didn't fit 
> 
> also tbh i think Bokuto and Akaashi wouldn't be the sort to bang right away if they ever did get into a relationship but hey this is fan fiction so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Please COMMENT and KUDOS if you enjoyed!! thank you guys so much for reading~


End file.
